


Day 3 - Kagami - unravel

by Fogfire



Series: 30 Days of writing [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You only know what you have when you lose it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3 - Kagami - unravel

You only know what you have when you lose it.  
As a kid, the greatest riddle to him was how to make friends. „Be yourself.“ Tatsuya told him, so that’s what he did. It worked, kind of, but Kuroko made him understand that he also had to work on himself, learn how to trust and be helpful. It took him even more time to unravel the mistery of friendship, but at age 30 he was the one lecturing his daughter how to make friends in school.  
As a teenager, a lot of his free time is spent with wondering about love. What it is. How it could be achieved. Did he have to look for outer beauty? Alex told him no, but no one ever guided him in finding this inner beauty everyone talked about. He’s a bit ashamed that it was Akashi who taught him the most important things, at one of Kises stupid parties, where they hid on the balcony to escape the madness and somehow started to talk. Akashi can be pretty nice and helpful, if he wants.  
At the age of 20, in the middle of his college years, he scores a date with the help of – no wonder – Akashi. She’s beautiful on the outside, yes, but she’s kind and a bit shy, but speaks her mind if needed. She’s a riddle to him, yes, because he can never fully grasp the beauty of her mind.  
He finishes college, somehow manages to play in a team with Aomine and not kill this guy every single time in practice – and marries the love of his life. Kuroko is his best man, Akashi smiling wickedly in the distance and telling everyone that the lovely couple wouldn’t be together if not for him. Well, he doesn’t really say it. He doesn’t need to, everyone already knows.  
When his daughter is born, a red headed ball of energy, every miracle in the world does not come up to her. There’s no way to explain what he feels when he sees her, when he holds her, when he knows that she belongs to him, just like his wife.  
When Sacchi is one year old, the biggest task in his life is thrown upon him. He ponders how he will survive the next minute, the next hour… the next day. He worries if he can be a single father, how he has to fill the empty place where you should be. Death is a simple word, five letters, but it shatters lifes.  
Riddles are a funny thing. Life seems to him like threads upon threads, a messy knot and even if you manage to unravel one knot, there are always so many more.  
He’s thirty now, a single father. Sacchi is four, just starting to make friends on the playground, fighting against the shyness she has from her mother. The Generation of Miracles, he muses, consist of six people. And somehow, he muses that it must be Akashis doing, every single day he gets visited by one of them. They have done that for years now and if you count in his old teammates from Seirin, who visit just as frequently and Tatsuya, who he is still very close… yes, Sacchi has a lot of uncles and aunts. It doesn’t fill the place of her mother, but it’s helping.  
Kagami Taiga knows now how to make friends. How to keep them. Theoretically, he knows how to find love – allthough he still isn’t in the shape to try again soon – and he is starting to think that he knows now, how to survive tragedy. Be yourself. Trust. Love. Try again.


End file.
